


are you there hashem it's me crowley

by natalunasans



Series: not interested in being nice or accurate [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: During Canon, Gen, Heaven & Hell, Holy Water, Humanity, Jewish Crowley (Good Omens), Jewish Good Omens (Good Omens), Suicidal Thoughts, ex-christian stuff, h&h are part of the christian system so..., i hope he relaxes a bit post canon, shouting at g_d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans
Summary: crowley shouts at g_d seems to be a mood...i wanted to write a fic but my brain wanted to do a poem>_><_<





	are you there hashem it's me crowley

almighty g?d who isn’t there   
hear my prayer

ruler of all space and time   
you’re not mine

i dared to question what it’s all about,   
was weeded out

pure light above and darkness foul below   
is it, though?

both sides under thumb and following orders   
cruel borders

both lacking that essential inclination   
imagination

your most accurate image, humankind   
devious minds

from eve’s and adam’s fallen heart    
invention, art

earth’s children, not heaven’s nor hell’s    
create themselves

destroy, rebuild, hurt, heal, avenge, repair   
because they care

superfluous, i’m drinking to forget   
i haven’t yet

some day instead of all this liquor that i order   
i’ll gulp water

and those ineffable torments that you send   
will find an end

i listened; not one answer ever came   
spit out the name

**Author's Note:**

> hashem literally just means the name but can be used as a slang for g_d.
> 
> apologies to L.Cohen re. the last verse ~~among other things~~


End file.
